The present invention relates to a production method for producing a stator winding of a stator having a plurality of stator teeth which protrude radially outward starting from a connecting structure that extends circumferentially around a central axis of the stator spaced at a radial distance from the central axis of the stator.
The present invention furthermore relates to a stator,    wherein the stator has a plurality of stator teeth which protrude radially outward starting from a connecting structure that extends circumferentially around a central axis of the stator spaced at a radial distance from the central axis of the stator,    wherein bobbins are arranged on the stator teeth in such a way that the bobbins are spaced at a radial distance from the central axis of the stator and, viewed tangentially around the central axis of the stator, are arranged in a uniformly distributed manner around the central axis of the stator,    wherein a circuit carrier is arranged at an axial end of the bobbins,    wherein a conductor wire is wound onto each one of the bobbins such that the conductor wire wound onto the bobbin forms a coil of a stator winding of the stator.
A stator of said kind may be the stator of an external rotor, for example. Alternatively, the stator may be the inner part of an assembly referred to as a star-yoke pack. A star-yoke pack of said kind is known from EP 2 549 622 A1.
In the prior art, the production of a stator winding of a stator having stator teeth protruding radially outward often entails winding the bobbins individually with a respective conductor wire. The bobbins are thereafter push-mounted onto the stator teeth. In the case of a stator embodied as a star-yoke pack, the yoke is then push-fitted onto the star. Insulating elements known as phase separators are then injected, the circuit carrier is push-mounted thereon, and the conductor wires of the conductor wires individually wound onto the bobbins are connected to one another inside the circuit carrier.
In particular the connecting of the conductor wires of the individual coils to one another is a complex and error-prone manufacturing process. If this operation is performed manually it is time-consuming and laborious into the bargain.